The School
by ZoeisZbest
Summary: When Story's are in Chaos, Where do they go? The School of course! Read as the characters KC and PJO are on an exiting journey meeting other people from different books.
1. Chapter 1

**The School**

**My first fan fic. I have a co author, whose name is biancarox8802 . Please visit her fanfics, review and rate mine. Enjoy**

Chapter 1

Sadie's POV:

It was another day at the Brooklyn House.

We defeated Apophis, Ra was awakened and Ma'at has been restored.

Today we are checking the unexplainable magic close to Long Island.

We told Amos, and he told us not to go, but that just made me want to go more.

"No we are not going, you heard Amos!"Carter yelled.

"Well its either you join Felix, Walt, ZIA and me or you just stay here and mope around, Carter!" I yelled back.

"Fine" He grumbled, but I could tell from the expression on his face, he was worried.

Weird.

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow morning." And with that, I stomped back to my room and plopped on my bed and fell asleep.

My ba decided to take a trip, I was in some sort of camp, it was beautiful but the cabins were all very different, it was night I looked around an saw something like a campfire so I hovered forward I really hope I was invisible because there were many people.

I thought I recognized someone, I looked closer it was Drew and Lacy and they were sitting together.

And laughing, how dare her.

So this was the camp Lacy was talking about.

I was just about to explore more but the horse like man just decided to make an announcement.

"Campers I hope you'll stay safe out in the mortal world, see you next summer, better hurry up before the harpies eat you" And everyone scattered.

I followed Drew and Lacy to this life size Barbie house I was about to enter but my badecided to go back to my body.

I woke up with the sound of an explosion.

I ran downstairs but I was too late.

I was surprised to see Drew, Lacy and this other girl with black hair and brown eyes, and tan.

Everyone was in complete chaos we have a whole team but they were winning.

I pulled my staff and wand from the daut and yelled "Ha'di" the was a big explosion but my magic didn't affect them.

_Weird._

Lacy ran up to me, and was holding a ruler, no dagger , no pencil I don't know.

"Sadie something is wrong, please tell me your not dating Walt, Cause if you are there will be consequences so just….. just leave him" She yelled.

But my attention was on Carter and Anubis.

Anubis seemed to have controlled Walt because he was the last one with Carter standing.

Then Carter fell. _Idiot._

I lowered my vision to the daut and saw Anubis/Walt in an Egyptian Styled clothes but the intruders were in this beautiful dress.

Walt I think I should be calling him Anubis for now.

We were defending the best we can so I shot a sleep spell it worked bad thing was everyone was asleep so, I dragged Drew first then Lacy then the other girl to a cell I just conjured up.

**Line break (italics Felix thoughts)**

So I woke the others we were startled, confused.

I told them what happened then all heads turned to Amos

"So have you heard of Greek mythology?"

We all nodded our heads

"So it's real the gods, monsters and most importantly the demigods" Felix flinched. _Khione._

"Demigods are the offspring of gods and humans….."blah blah blah just more things about their myths. "And finally, Long Island, you can leave after school, and, Sadie, interrogate the prisoners" With that he, walked off.

Line break just bus ride and preparing for school

Carter POV:

So I stepped off the bus just a normal day at bag just without Drew and Lacy and the regular absents.

Then I saw the group I hate most Percy and Co.

For some reason just looking at him just wants me to whip my sword out and attack.

School was regular though Percy and everyone else in the group seemed worried.

**(The group is Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Bianca [My co-author says: YAY!], Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper and the Stolls)**

**(This part on, is the main idea of moi, BIANCAROX8802!)**

"You're acting… weird. You guys okay?" I asked, glancing at them.

"Yeah. Fine." Percy muttered in response, looking at the door as if he expected someone to walk in.

I saw the pretty blonde girl he was with, lean in and smile, but as a cover for something else.

"Percy?" She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah…" Percy looked as if he was beside a bomb about to explode.

"Where are the girls? Our… teacher… will kill me if I lose Lacy." The pretty girl continued, letting some steel from her eyes flow to her voice.

Suddenly, I felt worried. Wasn't Lacy our prisoner?

"They'll be back soon, Annabeth, I'm sure." He didn't look so sure.

A girl, who seemed a bit wispy, and gothic, but hard to focus on, slid beside them.

"If you want," Goth girl started, "I could check."

"You'd never get past that security." The cute blonde girl, Annabeth, rolled her eyes.

"My little _secret_ might just get me through." She urged.

"Well if you're really so sure they are there, go" Annabeth dismissed the girl with a wave of her hand.

I was going to get her to be my little sweetheart.

Then something happened that crushed my spirits.

Annabeth gave Percy a quick peck on the cheek, but when I say peck, I mean a _really_ affectionate peck.

**(I also added a few little corrections. You should've read the original script. But I swear, the entire thing is the talent of fanofpercyjackson)**

Then the bell rang, time to go to class.

-Line break-

Mythology class was when Goth girl came back, looking W-O-R-R-I-E-D.

"Good morrow, students, I am you're substitute for Mrs. Reins. I am Mr. Brunner." A man on a wheelchair entered the classroom.

Percy and co. looked really worried when they saw him. A boy, who happened to be white as a ghost, got even whiter.

"Now, today we will be studying-" Mr. Brunner was cut off by that Goth girl.

"Sorry I'm late , uh oh" Mr. Brunner looked furious to see her.

"You're late Ms. di Angelo, What is your excuse, please enlighten me" Mr. Brunner seethed.

"Uh… there was a lot of traffic… and a shark fell out of the sky and crushed my mother in my car… don't kill me…" She mumbled.

"She means that there was deadly traffic on the roads." Travis rolled his eyes at Goth girl's pathetic lies.

**(Percy told Carter the group's names)**

"Yeah." She muttered.

"Oh, and our two guests, the child and her sister, where may they be?" Mr. Brunner shot a hard look at Annabeth.

"They were your responsibility, Ms. Chase." He added coldly.

Annabeth gulped.

" Um… the child went to the cafeteria and the brat girl went to check out the living soil." she stammered.

" I hate that snob." A little boy, maybe Goth girl's brother, whispered loud enough for everybody to hear.

That kid looked like about 13 years old. How'd he end up in High School? He should be in 7th grade.

"Why are you in High School? Shouldn't you be in Middle School?" I inquired.

"Because I skipped grades." He replied.

The bell rang and made us all jump.

-line break-

Percy Pov:

Judging by what Bianca told us, we were in serious danger.

"Oh gods, how could they have been so _stupid_?" Thalia grumble, covering her head with her hands.

"Percy." Leo, who was on my left side, nudged me.

"Someone's suspicious." He gestured to my friend, Carter, who was looking at us weirdly.

"Hey man." I gave him a wave.

Carter smiled back, but in a distracted way.

"Act normal." I hissed to my group, just to stage up.

Annabeth and Piper started talking about steroids, and how bad they were.

Nico nibbled on a tuna sandwich and had a small conversation about our upcoming Algebra test with the Stolls.

Leo and Jason started discussing 'girl issues'.

Hazel and Bianca tried to get the same biscuit off of a plate, and they both missed, starting an argument.

Frank asked Thalia about the Hunters, and they eventually got into a deep conversation about whether pickles tasted good or bad with trout.

I took a bite of my hamburger, occasionally glancing at Carter.

He got distracted, so we tried to come up with plans to bust Drew and Lacy out.

"Couldn't we leave Drew?" Leo wrinkled his nose in distaste, while Hazel sighed at him.

"Look, this _Drew_ mustn't be _that_ bad." She rolled her eyes.

"She is." Jason confirmed, nodding his head.

"But, still, you said the same thing about Nico-" She insisted.

"What?!" Nico yelped.

"Nothing. And, you were wrong about him, so we should still try-" Hazel was cut off again by My Fair Lady.

"Jason, Leo, Hazel's right. Nico, the boys regret what they said about you-" Annabeth started.

"We do?" Leo asked, while Piper accidently-on-purpose spilled hot tea all over him.

"Ow! Ho- I mean, yeah, yeah we regret it." Leo gave a pained smile, while wincing.

Piper nodded approvingly.

"Anyways, they regret not wanting to help you. We have to get Drew and Lacy out, but let's not forget Zoe." Annabeh finished gravely.

Oh gods… I was being so stupid too!

Bianca had helped Zoe out of the Underworld too, but Zoe was the one completing the ritual to be brought back to life. Bianca was stuck as a ghost, while Zoe was a solid person.

We secretly let Zoe accompany Drew and Lacy without Chiron's permission, and now _she_ was trapped too.

I had to get them out.

Both Thalia and Bianca looked pained at the mention of her name.

So, together, we started to devise a plan to help them escape.

**Chapter 2 is going to be Sadie's POV.**

**The last part I have to give credit to my co-author.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO or KC.**

**Rick Riordan does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The School**

**Hey ZoeisZbest is here! So, the main idea in this chapter is mostly focused on Sadie, Drew, Lacy and Zoe, just like I said. Please REVIEW.**

**Chapter 2**

Sadie POV

How did they know everything?

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Amos.

"Sadie, check on our captives." Amos ordered.

I nodded, and rushed down to the cells, that I didn't even know we had.

When I arrived, Lacy was crying, but I felt little sympathy.

How dare they attack us? Who did they think they were?

"Oh, Sadie, honey, be a dear _and let us go_." Drew smiled sweetly, like a viper, but her words had something extra, like a force washed over me. I felt like doing what she said.

"You know you want to help us three, poor, young girls. Helpless, hopeless, help us, Sadie, darling." Drew motioned to little Lacy.

"Please, Sadie, help us! We didn't do anything wrong!" Lacy cried, looking at me with her big, blue eyes, red and teary.

"You know you want to. You need to. Help us." Drew was sending me deeper and deeper into a trance.

"Or are we to be blamed for a crime we did not commit?" I didn't notice a silent, coppery girl in the corner, with black hair, and a faint, silvery ring of power over her.

"Sadie. You have to help us. You have to. Help us, Sadie, help." Drew and Lacy said in unison, looking weak and helpless in my eyes.

"Please." The coppery girl added regretfully

"Ummm…" I didn't know what to do.

i stood there thinking on what I should do.

To help them or to keep them there.

And I snapped out of it.

"How did you do that, that hypnotizing thingamajigy?" I demanded.

"Well that didn't work" I heard Drew mutter.

"Hang on a sec, what didn't work?" I asked a little harsher.

"How did that not work? That's impossible!" That girl in the corner must be exaggerating.

That's when I lost my temper.

"What bloody didn't work? And who are you." I said while pointing at the girl in the corner.

"Sadie honey, will you be a dear and open the doorrrrrr….zzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzz" She fell asleep.

Then the girl in the corner started speaking.

"Well I can tell you, my name is Zoe Nightshade" She answered respectively.

"I'll sort _you_ out later." I bit at her.

"Oh, you poor wretch. Never underestimate the secrets that magic holds from magicians." Zoe looked sympathetic.

I growled, and rushed upstairs.

Drew POV

Whew, that was close! Even for a so-called-smarty like Sadie, that was thick. Thick in the head.

"Drew?" Lacy shook at my arm.

"Are you really asleep?"

"Of course not, Lacy, sweetie, I was just getting her to go away." I sat up.

And the whole 'sweetie' thing I said wasn't sarcastic. I felt a kind of sisterly protection for Lacy. This was strange, I never felt like this towards anyone.

"Well, what shall we do, Drew, daughter of the dove?" Zoe growled at me.

"Shut it, _hunter_." I bit back.

"Stop it! And we aren't hopeless! Bianca will keep her promise! R-right?" Lacy tried to sound brave and important, but she couldn't help a lisp.

"Hmph. She's a _ghost_. They aren't exactly erm… _nice_." I rolled my eyes.

"Your sister is." Zoe glared at me.

"She's Silena. Of _course _she's nice."

"And her boyfriend."

"He's a boy around a pretty ghost. He'll act nice."

"Luke too."

"Okay, I get it." I finally admitted.

"Anyways, what secrets _does_ magic hold from magicians?" Lacy inquired.

Zoe smiled and tapped at her star hair-clip.

"It is a bow."

"Of course, it is a bow. Bows are _soooooooooo_ last month, but even so for hunters." I rolled my eyes at her, she just had a lack of fashion sense.

" No, what Zoe meant is that the hair-clip can turn into a bow."

"So, what about arrows?" I pointed out.

" Once I pull the string back a arrow appears." Zoe stated

"Oh" I said stupidly.

Well I just hope they find us, or we could escape. Which is unlikely.

**Well I hope you liked the chapter.**

**And to my dearest friend Biancarox8802, I couldn't of have wrote this story without her.**

**Please visit my favorite story by her _Elysium._**

**_But _sadly I cannot continue the story with her, I moved so were far apart in different time zones.**

**And I promise chapter four or five WILL be a Blast!**

**Review, aiming for 5 reviews Plsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss….**


	3. Important AN!

I am very sorry but this story most likely will be discontinued, I just have a serious (not) case of writers block, if you can give me any ideas or a written paragraph I might be able to work with that.

Please PM me if you have any ideas.

PS: If Biancarox8802 ever wants to help me please, I'm currently living in the DQ, you know what I mean. Unless you moved, we have the same time periods so help me. :-(


End file.
